TNT - MCS Lyrics
TNT is one of the famous Youtuber, CaptainSparklez', songs. This one, "TNT", is a song about him getting TNTs, made from Gunpowders, by killing Creepers. The Song was posted on Youtube on February 26th, 2011. Lyrics 'Verse 1' I came to dig dig dig dig I’ll build a city oh so big big big big just wait a sec, gotta kill this pig pig pig pig Cook me some bacon and take a swig swig swig swig Yeah, yeah There must be something I can craft To ease the burden of this task Yeah 'Chorus' I shoot my arrows in the air sometimes Saying ay-oh, that creeper’s KO’d Loot his remains and now his sulphur’s mine Saying ay-oh, not today no And then I’ll go to work Under the birch tree And I’ll make myself Tons of TNT Cause ill use these blocks I’ll build a big city And I’ll mine it all Using TNT 'Verse 2' I came to blow blow blow blow Up everything you’ve ever known known known known Expel you out of house and home home home home Biome to biome you shall roam roam roam Yeah, yeah Cause I’m a creeper I will rob All of your items it’s my job Yeah 'Chorus' I shoot my arrows in the air sometimes Saying ay-oh, creeper’s KO’d Teabag his ghost and now his sulphur’s mine Sayin’ ay-oh, MLG pro And then I’ll head back home Where I’ll smile with glee That now I can make Lots of TNT Cause I rule my world Made in 3 by 3 I’m-a blow stuff up With my TNT 'Bridge' I’m gonna blow it all up Every mountain every valley Ruler of the world, yup All of the animals will fear me Cause TNT is awesome And TNT, is just really cool, is just really cool I’m gonna shoot my arrows in the air, yeah Arrows in the the air Shoot your arrows in the air-air-air-air-air-air… 'Chorus' I shoot my arrows in the air sometimes Saying ay-oh, creeper’s KO’d Teabag his ghost and now his sulphur’s mine Saying’ ay-oh, MLG pro And then I’ll head back home Where I’ll smile with glee That now I can make Lots of TNT Cause I rule my world Made in 3 by 3 I’m-a blow stuff up With my TNT Jordan/CaptainSparklez What’s going on my name is Jordan or CaptainSpaklez as my Youtube channel would suggest. And what you just watched was a collaborative efforts on behalf of both myself and my friend Igor or Try Hard Ninja who is responsible for the song vocals, if you are unfamiliar with him his Youtube page is linked in the description, he is a really nice guy he’s hugely talented and has done and will continue to do more of these musical parodies in the future and I think without a doubt you’ll really enjoy his stuff. I on the other hand was responsible for assembling and animating the visuals as well as recreating the Dynamite instrumental using mind-crafts note blocks and writing the lyrics with a little bit of input from Igor and also an enormous thanks goes out to Igor Chris whose channel is also linked below, he did an incredible job producing the song, mixing the note block tracks with Igro’s vocals and some synthesizers to get the song its depth, anyway that’s about it, I really hope you do enjoy it and ah see you later. Category:Real Songs Category:CaptainSparklez' Songs